Master's Sun
Details *'Title:' 주군의 태양 / Joogoonui Taeyang *'Also known as:' The Sun of My Master / The Sun of the Lord *'Genre:' Horror, fantasy, romance, comedy *'Episodes:' 17 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Aug-07 to 2013-Oct-03 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Master's Sun OST Synopsis Joo Joong Won (So Ji Sub) is a cold and ambitious CEO, who measures all human relationships through money. Tae Gong Shil (Gong Hyo Jin) is a sensitive assistant, who suffers from insomnia, due to her ability to see ghosts after an accident. Joong Won will learn to trust Gong Shil and falls in love with her. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *So Ji Sub as Joo Joong Won / Joo-goon **L as young Joong Won *Gong Hyo Jin as Tae Gong Shil / Tae-yang *Seo In Guk as Kang Woo *Kim Yoo Ri as Tae Yi Ryung ;People around Joo Joong Won *Choi Jung Woo as Kim Gwi Do *Kim Mi Kyung as Joo Sung Ran (Joong Won's aunt) *Lee Jong Won as Do Suk Chul (Sung Ran's husband) ;People around Tae Gong Shil *Park Hee Bon as Tae Gong Ri (Gong Shil's sister) *Hong Eun Taek as Lee Seung Joon *Lee Do Hyun as Lee Seung Mo ;Others *Lee Jae Won as Lee Han Joo (security team member) *Jung Ga Eun as Ahn Jin Joo (Kingdom shopping mall employee) *Kim Yong Gun as Joong Won's father *Han Bo Reum as Cha Hee Joo (Joong Won's first love) *Hwang Sun Hee as Cha Han Na / Han Na Brown *Go Nak Hyun (고낙현) as Joon Suk (coffee ghost) *Lee Yong Nyuh as Madam Go (psychic matchmaker) ;Guest and Special Appearences *Kim Dong Gyoon as gambler (ep 1) *Nam Myung Ryul as a man unwilling to sell his house (ep 1) *Jin Yi Han as Yoo Hye Sung (ep 1) *Song Min Jung as Kim Mi Kyung (ep 1) *Lee Seung Hyung as Hye Sung's manager (ep 1) *Bang Min Ah (Girl's Day) as Kim Ga Young (ep 2) *Kim Bo Ra as Ha Yoo Jin (ep 2) *Lee Hye In as Lee Eun Seol (ep 2) *Park Hyo Bin as Joo Hyun (ep 2) *Kim Min Ha as Park Ji Eun (ep 2) *Kim Sang Joong as host of Unsolved Mysteries TV show (ep 2) *Yoo Kyung Ah as Choi Yoon Hee (ep 3) *Baek Seung Hyun as Yoon Hee's husband (ep 3) *Yoo Min Kyu as Ji Woo (ep 5) *Kim Bo Mi as Sun Young (ep 5) *Jun Yang Ja as CEO Wang (ep 5) *Hong Won Pyo (홍원표) as Hyung Chul (ep 6) *Jun Jin Seo as child ghost (ep 6-7) *Kang Joo Eun (강주은) as child ghost (ep 6-7) *Jung Yoon Suk as child ghost (ep 6-7) *Jo Se Ho (조세호) as couple man (ep 7) *Jo Hwi Joon as Chang Min (ep 7) *Kim Hee Jung as Kang Gil Ja (ep 8) *Jung Chan as Ruijjang the pianist (ep 9) *Lee Hyo Rim (이효림) as Ruijjang's wife (ep 9) *Seo Hyo Rim as Joong Won's fake fiancee (ep 9 & 10) *Choi Yong Sung (최용성) as milkman *Jang Ji Hye (장지혜) as maid *Lee Jong Hyuk as Lee Jae Suk / Giant's CEO (ep11) *Lee Jae Yong as Chairman Lee / Giant's Chairman (ep11) *Uhm Soo Jung as Woo Jin's mother (ep12) *Goo Seung Hyun as Woo Jin (ep12) *Jo Jae Yoon as man with dead fiancee (ep14) *Lee Chun Hee as Yoo Jin Woo (ep 14-17) *Jo Seung Yun as Yoon Gi Taek *Lee Ga Hyun Production Credits *'Production Company:' Bon Factory (본팩토리) *'Chief Producer:' Son Jung Hyun *'Producer:' Shin Bong Chul (신봉철), Lee Sung Hoon (이성훈), Hong Jong Chan *'Director:' Jin Hyuk *'Screenwriter:' Hong Mi Ran, Hong Jung Eun Recognitions ;2013 SBS Drama Awards *Top Excellence Actor for Miniseries (So Ji Sub) *Special Acting Award for Miniseries, Actress (Kim Mi Kyung) *Top 10 Stars Award (So Ji Sub) *New Star Award (Seo In Gook) *New Star Award (Kim Yoo Ri) ;2013 15th Mnet Asian Music Awards *Best OST - "Touch Love" (Master's Sun OST Part 4) by Yoon Mi Rae ;2013 5th Melon Music Awards *Best OST - "Touch Love" (Master's Sun OST Part 4) by Yoon Mi Rae ;2013 2nd Daejeon Drama Festival - APAN Star Awards: *Newcomer Actress Award (Kim Yoo Ri) Episode Ratings See Master's Sun/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:SBS